


Moment of Truth

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe for 5.03 and possibly later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> (Was written for [](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)**camelot_drabble** )I know this is late, but I dunno, this just wanted to be written. Return to Canon-land. Well, canon!au anyway. I've been missing Merlin too much lately :'(

He had once long ago thought that he would know when the right time would be. There would be some signal from the universe, or some feeling in his heart that would tell him that it was alright for Arthur to know about his magic. But it had been almost close to ten years, and Merlin knew he had missed many, many chances while waiting for the right moment.

But now, Arthur was going to knight Mordred. Mordred, who was supposed to be Arthur’s bane. Merlin could hardly think about himself now, seeing as Arthur’s life was in danger. Sure, he could stand aside and allow it to happen, keeping an eye out for any trouble from Mordred but that would be another ‘Coward Merlin’ move and he was tired of making things like that stand in his way.

Which led him to wonder, yet again, how Arthur would react. Arthur had been through enough betrayals in his life, and it had been Merlin who had picked up the pieces every time. He hadn’t betrayed Arthur, not exactly, but he was afraid Arthur would see it that way. He hoped Arthur wouldn’t kill him before he had a chance to explain.

He had watched Arthur grow into the king he was today, though, and that gave him hope.

He wasn't scared, exactly. He had come too far, had run this situation in his head too many times, to actually be scared. He was more… nervous. He took a deep breath and opened the doors to Arthur's chambers, all too aware that whatever happened next was going to make or break the future of Magic in Albion.


End file.
